That's the only thing I need to know
by Tahsara
Summary: Kikyo commits suicide and InuYasha is devastated. He comes to her grave eight years later just to hang around. Sad story. I don't own them!


InuYasha looked at Kikyo with a new hate seeping into his amber eyes. She had told the whole school that he had cheated on Kagome Higurashi with Jakotsu Mercenary! He hated Jakotsu, and Kagome had dumped him after hearing that!

'Maybe I can kill her and get Kagome to take me back. No, she would hate me even more if I killed her twin sister.' InuYasha let out a low growl as Kikyo walked over to him, a wide smile on her face.Oh, how he hated her right now!

"Hi Yasha!" Kikyo chirped happily.

She knew he was mad at her and she was going to try to get on his good side again. After all, they had been best friends for years, and then Kikyo had met the new boy Naraku. He had convinced Kikyo that it was InuYasha had been the one spreading rumors about her instead of him. That's why she had told everyone that he had cheated on Kagome with Jakotsu. She hadn't realized her mistake until she heard Naraku laughing with Jakotsu's older brother Bankotsu. She had come to find InuYasha right after that, but he still wouldn't talk to her!

'How can I deal with the only guy I love not talking to me!' Kikyo thought miserably.

Yeah, she'd had a crush on InuYasha for the past year and then he had started going out with her twin sister! She decided that she had to apologize and tell him how she thought. She sat down in front of him and saw the hatred seeping out of his aura.

"InuYasha, I'm really sorry that I said that. I had no rite to say anything like that. But, when Naraku said that you were spreading those rumors about me I just… just…" InuYasha let another growl out and glared at her.

"You just what Kikyo?" Kikyo flinched at the sharpness of his tone but kept eye contact with him.

"Why did you tell everyone that I cheated on Kagome? You could have said tons of other things, but you just had to pick that didn't you? Do you hate Kagome that much, or is it that you hate me?" InuYasha gave her a sharp glance and stalked off down the hallway.

He stopped when he heard Kikyo yell something that he had only dreamed of her saying.

"What did you just say, Kikyo?" Kikyo looked up at him with her now tear filled eyes and repeated what she had just said.

"I love you, InuYasha." After saying that she turned and sped off down the hallways leaving a truly shocked InuYasha behind.

It was about a week after Kikyo had told him that she loved him, and she had been missing ever since.

'I shouldn't have been such a jerk to her. I love her to and now she's disappeared because of me.' He continued to sulk only to be brought out of it by his best friend Miroku running towards him.

"InuYasha! There's something on the news that you really have to see!" Without another word Miroku drug InuYasha towards the new room.

When they got in there InuYasha hears the worst news story in the world.

"Today the body of Kikyo Shikon was found in the forest. She had committed suicide about six days earlier and had a picture and a note in her hand. The note read this:

_InuYasha, _

_I will always love you, but you will never return my love. I have no place in this world without your love and so please live a happy long life with the one you truly love, for it will never be me._

Kikyo Shikon 

If you are this InuYasha person or family to Miss. Shikon our hearts go out to you. This is Anime News signing off."

InuYasha couldn't believe what he had just heard! He howled in anguish and let tears of anger stream down his face. Miroku could only watch as his best friend cried. He had known how important Kikyo was to him, he was the only one that knew that InuYasha loved Kikyo. Now he had lost the only woman he had really ever loved.

It had been eight years since Kikyo had committed suicide and InuYasha was now happily married to Kagome. They had a little girl named Kikyo and a little boy named Kyo. InuYasha had never forgotten Kikyo and he was now at her grave.

"You know Kikyo, I come here everyday to see your grave and I have yet to understand why you killed yourself. I loved you to."

He let another tear slide down his face and leaned against the tree beside her grave. A spirit appeared beside him and smiled happily. He smiled back at her knowing that it was Kikyo.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

The spirit hugged him and vanished with these words the only things that needed to be said, _'I know you loved me InuYasha, and I'll be waiting for you.'_

Smiling InuYasha walked away saying, "That's the only thing that I need to know, my love."


End file.
